Disconforme
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Tengo mucho más de lo que podrías llegar a aspirar, Jasper. ¿Y qué crees? Me importa una mierda, sólo te quiero a ti y nunca has sido mío. Mi vida, la vida de Alice Brandon, no es tan perfecta como parece. (Mini-fic).
1. Treintona

_**Disconforme.**_

* * *

_**Sinopsis: **_

_Tienes una novia linda, pero yo me conseguí un príncipe azul que me ama sin condiciones. Felicidades por tu puesto de trabajo, yo soy la presidenta de una de las más famosas editoriales londinenses. ¿Que te vas a casar? Mi boda será dos meses después y ya hay varias revistas interesadas en cubrir el evento._

_Tengo mucho más de lo que podrías llegar a aspirar, Jasper. ¿Y qué crees? Me importa una mierda, sólo te quiero a ti y nunca has sido mío._

_Mi vida, la vida de Alice Brandon, no es tan perfecta como parece._

* * *

**Los personajes, probablemente todos los nombres que leáis aquí, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía y no acepto plagios.**

**Treintona.**

_Parece euforia y tan solo es un grito de dolor._

Vivir muriendo, NTVG.

En mis años de adolescencia, por allá por los noventa, la vida era más fácil. Tendía a hacer de problemas estúpidos, como una baja nota en el examen de matemáticas o que mamá no me dejase salir a la fiesta de Isabella, unas tragedias de nunca acabar. Oh, buenos y agridulces tiempos en los que me sentía capaz de agarrar al mundo en mis manos para hacer de él lo que quisiera. Un típico «fui feliz y no lo sabía» del que ahora estoy más consciente y melancólica que nunca.

Supongo que hoy, segundo día del mes de mayo, las memorias fluyen con facilidad y eso es algo hasta justificado. Es mi cumpleaños y la edad ya me pesa. De acuerdo, creo que dramatizo mucho el asunto; pero estoy pisando los treinta y aquello significa llegar al punto álgido de una bien recorrida juventud. Me miro al espejo y sigo notándome bella, puedo usar este vestido a medio muslo y andar con unos tacones de aguja sin que con ello parezca una vieja ridícula y vulgar. Conservo bien la apariencia, la verdad es que luzco más joven y fresca que muchas de mis amigas de veintitantos.

No, no soy una mujer con problemas de ego, un súper yo, o cualquiera de esas basuras psicológicas que tan de moda están. Sólo hablo con la realidad, le pueden preguntar a cualquiera que me conozca un poco. Mi vida es la jodida envidia de la mayoría, así que probablemente también aprovechen para daros comentarios desfavorables, disfrazados de cariñosas anécdotas, acerca de mí.

Bah, qué importa; la opinión pública me divierte, aunque no lo crean.

Llevo yo-no-sé-cuántas horas encerrada en mi habitación y apenas estoy comenzando a maquillarme. ¿En qué, si no es en mis patéticos momentos de abstracción, puede habérseme ido tanto? Vienen a tocar cuando más ensimismada me encuentro, así que no le pongo demasiada atención. Igual va a pasar si es quien creo que es.

―Te tardas mucho arreglándote. ―dice su voz grave, abriendo la puerta y apoyándose en el marco.

Sí, tengo bastante acierto cuando se trata de él.

―Es que quiero verme presentable para recibir a los invitados. ―replico sin voltear, inclinándome para poder obtener una mejor posición y delinear mi ojo izquierdo―. Y también para ti.

―Estás bella siempre y lo sabes. Lo que quieres, es estar más bella, si es que eso es posible.

―Me has descubierto. ―suspiro, terminando mi labor y dirigiéndole una sonrisa culpable.

James se acerca y pone sus manos por encima de mis hombros, presionándolos con suavidad.

―Relájate y disfruta. ―murmura a mi oído―. Esta es una noche muy especial.

―¿Te gusto?

―Sí, claro que me gustas. ―suelta una risita y siento su aliento en mi cuello―. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Me giro para encararle y le rozo la mejilla con la punta de mis dedos. Sus ojos grises se oscurecen y la respiración se le acelera. Es muy complaciente saber que me desea, retrocedo varios años con ese simple gesto tan suyo.

―Cosas de locos. ―me encojo de hombros, viendo de reojo mi reflejo―. Ya estoy lista.

―Vayamos, entonces. Te esperan ansiosos.

Tomo su mano y me incorporo, sin alterar un ápice mi sonrisa. Este hombre que camina a mi lado sería con facilidad la fantasía de cualquier lectora calenturienta de novelas románticas. James cumple con los requisitos del sexy, adinerado y tierno arquetipo de esos vacíos relatos; pero es mucho más que eso: es real y es mío. Lástima por ellas, en mi cama es en el único sitio donde se ve bien.

Mientras bajamos las escaleras, noto desde mi posición cómo todos están atentos a nuestros movimientos. Quizá hasta sorprendidos. No es para menos, gasté más de mil libras en este vestido de Valentino y el tono rubí me favorece mucho. Por cierto, la decoración es muy atinada para la ocasión; no sé cómo se las ha ingeniado mi novio para convertir una pequeña celebración en casi una fiesta formal.

―Gracias por venir. ―digo al colectivo con voz suave, deteniéndome en el último escalón―. ¡Disfruten, pues, de mis _dulces dieciséis_!

Les oigo reír por mi pequeña broma y quedo a gusto para finalizar mi discurso. Él me agarra de la cintura y me conduce al salón de eventos entre felicitaciones y abrazos efusivos. Hay más gente de la que me imaginé en un principio, cuando su idea de «una sencilla celebración por tu cumpleaños número treinta» sonaba creíble.

―_Mon petit, _te ves hermosa hoy. ―aparece frente a mí, con una radiante expresión, mamá.

―Su hija, señora Brandon, deja deslumbrado a cualquiera. ―interviene mi acompañante saludándola con un apretón de manos.

―Estoy segura de que sólo quiere deslumbrarte a ti.

―Si es así, lo logra de maravilla. ―ambos reímos y James se acerca para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla―. Amor, los empleados están a la espera de mis indicaciones.

―Ya me quieres abandonar. ―suspiro, con exagerado dramatismo.

―Sabes que no; pero necesito tu permiso para desaparecer por un minuto. Prometo que no será más de eso. ―su voz persuasiva me hace poner los ojos en blanco.

―Bien, piérdete. No mucho tiempo, eh, que te echo en falta.

―Señora Brandon, si usted también me disculpa… ―mamá sonríe y él, antes de darse media vuelta, roza mis labios con los suyos de manera fugaz.

―Dios mío, no puedo creer lo vieja que me estoy poniendo. ―comenta viéndolo alejarse.

―¿De verdad me lo dices?

―Tú mejoras con los años. ―bufa―. Yo, en cambio, me arrugo como una pasa.

―No te puedes arrugar con tanto Botox. ―ironizo, rodando los ojos―. Lo difícil es conservarse sin recurrir al bisturí, que te lo aseguro.

―Oh, no seas tonta. ―me reprende con cara de pocos amigos―. Ahora debería preocuparte, por único objetivo, comenzar una familia y sentar cabeza. En fin, lo que hacen las mujeres cuando ya tienen la estabilidad deseada.

―Volverás de nuevo con el tema…

―Es cierto, cariño. ―pestañea varias veces, logrando que la insinuación suene de lo más inocente―. Va siendo hora de que me des la alegría de ser abuela. Unos nietos hermosos son lo mínimo que merezco.

―Mamá, ya te dije que no quería saber de hijos hasta…―me detengo, haciendo un gesto pensativo― los treinta y cinco.

Llevaba toda una vida diciendo que los hijos se debían tener después de los treinta, yo acababa de cumplirlos y lo menos que buscaba era un crío roñoso que me deformara el cuerpo. Dios, cómo me alteraba esa gente chiquita con vocecita chillona. En definitiva, aquello no entraba en mis prioridades.

―No le vas a huir por siempre. ―chasquea la lengua con exasperación―. Con James, lleváis casi tres años juntos, vivís en la misma casa y…

―Ya, ya. ―le corto el sermón, algo aturdida―. No estoy diciendo que a lo largo de mi existencia no haya sopesado el tener una pequeña, mínima, descendencia. Sí, ambos tenemos una relación seria, porque no estamos para andar de noviecitos que se besan en el pórtico de la casa a escondidas de sus padres.

―Él te ama, Al. ―insiste, dándome _esa _mirada que, al día de hoy, sigue revolviéndome las entrañas por la culpa―. La única que pone trabas, eres tú.

―Vale, que somos personas maduras; pero… no hemos conversado cómo lo llevaremos. Me refiero, matrimonio, formar una familia. Quizá es muy pronto y eso de apresurar las cosas no nos va.

Ella no está convencida. Pese a que ya no nos vemos tan seguido, sigue conociéndome igual de bien. Qué frustrante, quiero volver a verme como una adolescente, no a comportarme como una. Aun así, esa típica sensación de la falta de comprensión me está calando muy hondo. Es muy desagradable rozar el límite de tu _zona de confort _luego de cierta edad.

―Qué buen vino el que están sirviendo ―comenta cuando uno de los meseros pasa a nuestro lado con una bandeja llena de copas. Cuando está molesta, cambia de tema de manera brusca―. Las botellas que James me ha mostrado eran caras, _mon petit._

―Sí, ambos tenemos un gusto muy refinado en lo que al vino se refiere y no puede ser de otro modo. ―concedo, fijando mi atención lo que me rodea―. ¿Qué te parece si nos buscas unas copas? Yo te alcanzo en unos minutos, debo cumplir la cortesía.

Mamá también quiere alejarse de mí, porque nosotras no acostumbramos a contrariarnos y más aun en una sala repleta de invitados.

―Como tú quieras, cariño. ―murmura, abandonándome con aquel porte aristócrata que tanto la caracteriza.

Después de eso, marcha todo mucho mejor. Escucho felicitaciones y palabrerías inútiles por varios minutos. Lo tengo en control hasta que, a unos metros, diviso una pareja muy conocida. ¿Dónde se ha metido James? Maldigo por lo bajo mientras ella hala del brazo a su acompañante para que se acerquen a mí. No me muevo de mi posición, porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarles. He de parecer calmada, aunque al encontrar mis ojos con los de él mi pulso se acelere de forma estúpida.

«_¿Te gusta cómo me veo? ¿Atractiva, cierto? ¿Muy atractiva, acaso?_» Casi estoy segura de que puede leerme con aquella mirada intensa, de que lo que le quiero decir se le hace sencillo de descifrar, y en mi interior me satisfago con tal idea.

―Alice, ¡feliz cumpleaños! ―tal vez con demasiada efusividad, la menuda chica me estrecha en sus brazos―. Gracias al cielo te has desocupado, mira que hoy todos quieren acaparar tu atención.

―¿Será porque mi querido novio ha decidido armarme una fiesta con más de cincuenta invitados? James es un detallista empedernido. ―ironizo, notando de reojo cómo he logrado pincharlo por mi comentario―. Oh, espero que la estén pasando de maravilla y me disculparán por abandonarlos tan pronto, pero debo buscarlo…

―Vamos, Angie, suéltalo. ―interrumpe él con los dientes apretados, sin tratar de parecer simpático.

―Necesito… necesitamos decirte algo. ―carraspea y mira a su acompañante―. Podemos ir al jardín y hablar allá, por favor. Tanta gente me pone los nervios.

Aquella expresión de cría perdida que me da Angela, logra irritarme a niveles no imaginados. De igual manera, le doy una sonrisa maternal, aunque yo de maternal no tenga nada, y le hago un gesto de seguirla para salir al exterior. El ambiente es cálido, disfruto de la brisa mientras me apoyo en una baranda de la escalera, sin disponerme a bajar al patio trasero y le doy un asentimiento.

―¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Has adoptado alguna nueva alimaña? ―inquiero, mirándola con suficiencia, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase―. No me convencerás de aceptar ratas con pelo dentro de mi casa, te lo he dicho incontables…

―Jasper me ha pedido matrimonio. ―suelta con rapidez, agarrando de la mano de su acompañante y alzándola para mostrarme ambos anillos, que antes no había notado, de un dorado resplandeciente―. ¡Vamos a casarnos!

Podría jurar que el corazón me dejó de latir en aquel instante; pero mentiría, porque si fuera ese el caso, estaría muerta. Una sonrisa se me dibuja en los labios de manera automática, en una respuesta defensiva que he logrado establecer luego de muchos años.

―¡Por dios, felicidades! ―exclamo, presa del nerviosismo, abrazando a la chica que tengo frente a mí―. Jasper y Angela, sois lo más adorable. ¡No puedo esperar a veros en el altar!

Ella ríe y él asiente, tan tenso como yo por la situación. Sé lo que piensa, o casi lo puedo adivinar: «¿por qué mi _prometida_ no se puede dar cuenta de que su mejor amiga es una perra sin sentimientos?». También me lo pregunto, siendo sincera. Es en estos momentos que, aunque nadie llegue a descubrirlo, me es evidente una terrible verdad: mi vida, la vida de_ Alice Brandon_, no es tan perfecta como parece.

* * *

**Link de la canción del principio: http / www youtube com watch? v = 3viv62B8ukw**

**Si alguien lee esto, pues gracias, ya eso para mí es felicidad extrema. Esta historia es muy corta, no la tengo completa pero serán máximo siete capítulos. Espero os guste! Publicaré diariamente, o cada dos días a lo sumo, un capítulo, de manera en que esta sea como un de regalo de navidad. **

**Tengo una historia que publico con regularidad y otra que he abandonado. Lo siento si leían "una niña buena en apuros" pero ella y yo necesitamos tiempo (así como las parejas, qué rara soy ss:). **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	2. En Narnia

_**Disconforme.**_

* * *

**Los personajes, probablemente todos los nombres que leáis aquí, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía y no acepto plagios.**

**En Narnia. **

_Tiempo nos queda muy poco, sin embargo el día es hoy._

El día es hoy, Viniloversus.

Aquella no había sido la primera vez que bebía; pero sí la primera vez que estaba ebria. Qué bochorno, qué horror sentía. ¿Cómo decirles a todos que mi estupidez llegaba a ese punto? Apenas había tomado unas… (¿siete?) cervezas. Y ahí estaba, con una felicidad extrema y viendo figuras sin un contorno definido. Vale, por una parte me gustaba, me gustaba porque casi nunca me sentía así; aunque por otra era un poco aterrador, pues había aprendido que un arrebato de alegría significaba que, probablemente, al volver a mi estado de apatía natural, la depresión me pegaría fuerte.

Era obvio que las cosas no iban de lo mejor, ¡por dios, si andaba borracha como una cuba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa de Isabella! No podía caminar en línea recta y no había nada que me importase menos, con tal de mantener el equilibrio hasta el último escalón, luego podría caer en el césped sin ningún pudor. Desde donde me hallaba no era visible para nadie, lo cual me salvaba de muchas burlas en un futuro.

Me acosté sobre el suelo mojado por el rocío, olvidándome de que Isabella tenía dos perros y de que allí habrían orinado incontables ocasiones. Veía el cielo despejado con fijeza, la luna era llena aquel día y es de los pocos recuerdos que conservo con exactitud. Creo que pensé que un hombre lobo saldría a comerme, ya que en mis tiempos de adolescencia los hombres lobos seguían siendo monstruos y no fantasías sexuales, y me reí del asunto. Escuchaba mis carcajadas como un eco distante, aunque en realidad estuviese haciendo mucho ruido y pareciese una demente.

No quería ponerme en pie, eso significaba volver a estar mareada y me ponía de malhumor. Oí, no sé cuántos minutos después, pasos acercándose a donde me encontraba y traté de cerrar la boca, esperando pasarle desapercibida al intruso. Pero no, la vida no podía ser tan sencilla. Su rubia cabellera fue lo primero que noté, mucho antes de ser consciente del golpe de mala suerte que significaba en su totalidad aquella aparición.

―¡La mierda, Alice! ―exclamó, viéndome desde arriba―. ¿Qué rayos has bebido?

En mi posición él se notaba demasiado alto, aunque siempre lo había sido. Me incorporé para poder encararle y cuando lo hice sentí un tirón terrible en mi cabeza. Eso me pareció gracioso, muy gracioso. Me reí otra vez por lo imbécil que era, ante su mirada de desconcierto.

―Ven y te contesto ―dije palmeando un lugar a mi lado.

―¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a vomitar? ―preguntó después de haberse sentado―. Déjame… iré a buscarte un vaso de agua.

―Espera. ―le agarré del brazo con toda la firmeza que era capaz de reunir―. Ya casi no me hablas y yo quiero entender el porqué.

―¿Qué? ―dio un respingo―. No quiero discutir esto ahora, no contigo en ese estado.

―Estoy bien.

Mentira, estaba del asco. Creo que me quedaba trabada en las «s» de vez en cuando, aunque hacía el mayor esfuerzo por mantener un hilo coherente en mis palabras.

―Claro que sí. ―rió, poniendo un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja.

―¿También has bebido?

―Yo no me emborracho tan rápido. ―respondió revolviéndose los cabellos con una mano.

¡Ay, se veía tan lindo con ese simple gesto! Sacudí la cabeza, intentando despejarme y convencerme de que el problema era yo. No es que no me hubiese parecido lindo de antes, no; sólo que… hoy hasta tenía el impulso de decírselo.

―Tú… ― le señalé, para luego callarme abruptamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Estaba chalada!

―¿Te pasa algo?

―No, no. ―levanté mi pulgar y sonreí de medio lado; era toda sonrisas aquella noche―. Sólo quiero estar así contigo, hace tanto… ¿Aún somos amigos?

―¿Por qué no lo seríamos?

―Qué sé yo. ―mascullé, haciendo un mohín―. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablábamos por teléfono los viernes hasta la madrugada? Mamá siempre me reñía, porque no la dejaba dormir.

―Me encerraba en el baño para que no me escucharan… ―negó con la cabeza―. Creo que extraño hacer eso.

―¿Qué pasó, entonces? ―me mordí el labio; todavía su figura estaba difusa ante mis ojos, aunque hice lo posible para no evidenciarlo.

―Tú me dejaste de hablar.

―Fuiste tú quien me impulsó a hacerlo. Sentí que te habías cansado de mí. ―hubo reproche en mi tono, fingir que no estaba dolida costaba más en ese estado.

―Es que cambiaste. Antes podíamos pasar el tiempo cantando canciones de _Radiohead_ o _Aerosmith_. Ahora te gustan los _Back Street Boys _y comprar ropa… eso es raro. Es de chicas. ¿Cómo reaccionas si tu mejor amiga se vuelve de repente… femenina?

Él se encogió de hombros y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, examinando el paisaje con detenimiento.

―Nunca fui tu mejor amiga.

―¿Volveremos con eso? La última vez que conversamos… o discutimos, qué sé yo, me saliste con lo mismo. ―al verme fruncir el ceño, bufó y puso los ojos en blanco―. No me gustan estas chorradas sentimentales, me revuelven el estómago; pero, si pudiera definirte de alguna manera, te diría que eres mi mejor amiga.

―Con lo mismo has de excusar a Isabella y Rosalie. Ellas pasan más tiempo contigo, te importan más…

―Serás tonta.

―Tonto tú. ―le señalé con una mirada asesina―. Con todo y eso, hasta me gustas… pero sólo un poquito.

Abrí los ojos al tiempo en que las palabras hacían eco entre ambos. Me llevé las manos a la boca y luego, como cosa rara, solté una risita estúpida, careciendo de lucidez por completo.

―¿Que te qué? ¿Yo a ti? ―repitió con incredulidad; tal vez hasta estaba nervioso―. Es muy extraño, no sigas por ese camino.

―¿Y me dejas así? ¿No te gusto yo? ―pregunté, cruzándome de brazos. Si ya había metido la pata, que el tema llegara hasta el final, pensé con _brillantez_―. Ni que importaras, no te creas la gran cosa.

―¿Entonces te da igual?

―¿Pero por qué no te gusto? Ven, yo te quiero…

Me incliné hacia él y con más acierto del que podría imaginar, puse una mano en su mejilla.

―Estás loca. ―no hizo amago de apartarme, pero desvió su vista de mi rostro hacia el suelo.

―Yo sí te quiero, Jasper; eres muy malo. ―gemí, rozando su mandíbula con mis labios.

―Joder, Al, detente… ―se sonrojó, o al menos así me gusta recordarlo.

A través de esa neblina de confusión, entendía que estaba siendo falso con sus palabras. No había movido ni un ápice su posición y eso me daba ánimos. ¿Para qué rayos me seguía el juego? La persona sensata allí, era él. Iba a intentar algo más, necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas. Jamás me consideré una cobarde, así que, respirando profundo y con determinación, busqué su boca.

Y entonces, lo estaba besando. Por dios ¡lo estaba besando! «¡Cierra los ojos, que vas a parecer una psicópata!» fue lo que se me vino a la mente en ese momento. Creo que no me encontraba tan ebria. No, en definitiva había llegado un punto en el que el mareo se había calmado y todos mis movimientos habían comenzado a ser premeditados. Le tenía ganas desde octavo grado. Yo _quería _que esto sucediera y esa era la verdad. Abrí mi boca, con algo de torpeza, esperando que quisiese profundizar el beso; y lo hizo, su lengua me exploró con tal avidez que me costó seguirle. Podría asegurar que a lo largo de los minutos que nos quedamos ahí, mejoré notablemente en eso de mover los labios al ritmo que él marcaba. Una vez, dos veces, quizá tres…

Aunque el atrevimiento había sido mío, luego de tantas repeticiones la culpa pasó a ser mutua. Jasper y yo estábamos atravesando una de esas experiencias que marcan la existencia completa. Había alcohol de por medio y no nos dimos cuenta sino hasta el día siguiente, o más tarde, qué sé yo. ¿Acaso importaba eso? Éramos adolescentes, éramos… eternos. Como los superhéroes, podíamos hacer lo que nos diera la gana, porque nada nos dañaría.

_«Aun así, salimos lastimados.»_

.

En conclusión, la vida es una maldita ironía. Y claro, ya recordaba por qué mamá no me había dejado volver a la casa de Isabella nunca más. Cuando tu pequeña de quince años, que apenas acaba de dejar los acostumbradores, regresa a casa sin poder mantenerse en pie, la situación no marcha muy bien. Por eso nunca tendría hijos, no encontraría de dónde sacarme la moral para reclamarles ese tipo de cosas.

Y si de juventudes descontroladas hablamos, les tendría mil historias, pero en ninguna otra aparece Jasper. Pasaron unos seis años más hasta que aprendiera a beber. Me caí, me volví a caer, caí otra vez (¡vaya, sí que soy torpe!), y luego de llevarme bastantes golpes, aprendí a levantarme. Ya no tomo para emborracharme, le agarré el gusto a una buena copa de vino en el almuerzo y otra por la cena. Sé besar y también sé hacer otras _cosas_ muy bien. Lo más importante: ahora me vale mierdas si Jasper me habla o no. _Auch. _De acuerdo, esa última es mentira; sólo finjo que no me interesa.

Qué mañana he tenido, eh. Estoy de lo más intrincada con esos recuerdos de mi juventud. Y, por increíble que parezca, ninguno ha logrado sacarme una sonrisa. En una situación normal, termino riendo por lo bajo y negando con la cabeza, porque mis locuras siempre me han dado la impresión de ser de lo más dignas de atesorar.

Queda claro que lo que ha pasado ayer escapa de mis manos por completo y me deja fuera de lugar. He vuelto a fumar y ahora voy por media caja vacía. Es una lástima, llevaba más de un mes con la férrea decisión de abandonar el vicio y acabo de mandar a la mierda todo mi esfuerzo; pero, al salir al balcón de mi habitación para ver el amanecer, ya había entendido que no podría ser de otro modo.

Le doy un sorbo a mi bebida antes de prender otro cigarro. El alcohol a esta hora tiene un regusto amargo que no es del todo desagradable y me permite relajar los músculos. Luego de anoche, estoy demasiado tensa. Primero Angela con su cara de cría inocente me informa que ha programado su boda para el próximo mes, y luego James, frente a toda esa gente, en el salón principal… Suficiente, siento un pinchazo de incomodidad cada vez que la secuencia se reproduce. Voy a pedir una cita para el spa hoy, después del gimnasio. Se me hace urgente.

El sol está saliendo y los nuevos rayos me dan directo, encandilándome por unos segundos. Estando aquí, sólo con un camisón de seda blanca y una bata cubriéndome, me siento libre. Lo disfruto, disfruto mucho, porque las ataduras a mi pasado a veces logran perturbar mi calma. Ahora mismo no me puedo sacar de la mente una idea recién descubierta: todavía le guardo rencor a Jasper.

Si antes de esa fiesta en la casa de Isabella nuestra relación se había deteriorado, después pareció que nunca hubiésemos sido nada. Yo no existía para él y no insistí mucho en sus vagas explicaciones. Me había jurado que todo seguiría igual, que aquello había sido un _accidente_ que a cualquiera podía ocurrir… era un terrible mentiroso. Han pasado quince años y ese es un asunto que muy en el fondo sigue contrariándome.

No lo olvidé ni lo perdoné, sólo lo superé, y de la manera más madura que a esa edad se me hubiese ocurrido: consiguiéndome un novio, mucho más bien parecido, a las dos semanas siguientes. Él era flaco y desgarbado; Royce, en cambio, jugaba en el equipo de rugby y tenía un físico maravilloso. Tampoco es que yo fuese una belleza; pero era simpática y le agradaba a aquel chico.

El tema de la apariencia había sido otra superación personal. Más o menos cuando salí de la secundaria pasó todo: me deshice de la ortodoncia, aprendí a usar un cepillo y decidí hacer ejercicio. Sí, había logrado mucho de lo que me había propuesto; Jasper jamás había podido humillarme de nuevo y me resultaba complaciente atraer las miradas de los hombres.

En este instante, por ejemplo, puedo oír que dentro de la habitación James ya se ha levantado y viene hacia mí. Ayer me ha hecho el amor mientras me decía al oído lo hermosa que soy; me ha subido el ego estando justo a punto de caer. Sus pasos se acercan, hasta que de reojo puedo notarle entrando al lugar. Sonrío, está sin camisa y su torso desnudo es digno de admirar.

―Te has despertado temprano. ―dice.

―Tú duermes mucho. ―bufo, alzando una ceja―. Pero luces adorable y no me dan ganas de interrumpirte el sueño.

―¿Desayunaste?

―No aún, estaba esperándote.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―interroga, acariciando mi rostro con suavidad y sosteniéndome la barbilla. Le hago una mueca de confusión en respuesta, por lo que añade―: Tomas whiskey en las rocas por la mañana, no has comido y aquí apesta a tabaco. ¿Estás ansiosa?

―¿Lo preguntas? ―ironizo, dándole una última calada al cigarro y zafándome de su agarre―. Hoy me dio ganas de volver con las malas manías.

―¿Es por lo de anoche?

―Sí, esto… ―torcí el gesto, removiéndome en el sillón.

―¿Acaso no estás segura de tu decisión?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

―Siempre estoy segura, James. ―farfullo, volteando a mirarlo con expresión impasible. Chasqueo la lengua y trato de suavizar mi semblante, dándome cuenta de que quizá soy muy dura―. Me pone nerviosa, eso es todo. Yo… oh, son muchos detalles, amor. Quiero que sea perfecto.

―Deja de preocuparte, he de encargarme de todo. Tendrás lo mejor, Al, nuestra boda dará de qué hablar; me conoces. ―me toma por los brazos y me incorpora del asiento. Como todo en él, es una acción muy delicada―. Vas a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo a mi lado, no te arrepentirás.

―Lo sé, sé que contigo estaré muy bien. ―asiento, abrazándolo y escondiendo la cara en su pecho descubierto. No sé si de tanto usar aquel perfume de _Armani _se le ha quedado grabado en la piel, pues huele muy bien siempre―. Por eso acepté ser tu esposa.

―Te amo, no imaginas cuánto. ―susurra a mi oído, acariciando mi espalda.

―Yo… también. ―suspiro, cerrando los ojos―. Te amo, James Witherdale.

* * *

**Fanfiction es de un raro, no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta hsta hace unos minutos. Bueno, vale aquí esta el cap, espero os guste. A mí esta historia me relaja escribirla, es un buen descanso a todo lo demás! Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, y esas cosas :) **

**PD: el link de la canción de arriba por si están interesados: http / www youtube com watch? v = 1LWBrGRNNNY me agrada la idea de poner una canción que me recuerde a cada capítulo, creo que así seguirá hasta el final. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	3. Dama de honor

_**Disconforme.**_

* * *

**Los personajes, probablemente todos los nombres que leáis aquí, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía y no acepto plagios.**

**Dama de honor.**

_"Esta vida no es igual, esta vida no es la misma."_

Obstinado, Zapato 3.

―Vaya, esto… Angela, creo que es demasiado. ―murmuro sin quitar la vista del espejo que está en el probador.

―¡Qué va! Nunca es demasiado para ti, Al, te lo mereces por ser tan buena amiga.

―No, en serio, es demasiado. ―gimo, notando que mientras más edad tengo, menos me favorecen los colores pasteles―. Déjame, sólo déjame pagarlo. ―«_así podré quemar esta abominación rosada en mi casa y no me sentiré culpable_».

―Nada de eso, eres mi dama de honor, estoy en el deber de correr con tus gastos. Además… ―baja la voz a un tono más confidencial― Jasper me ha dado una extensión a su tarjeta de crédito.

Genial, es que la sátira no puede estar completa si no añadimos ese último detalle. En realidad va a ser Jasper quien pague mi vestido de dama de honor para _su_ boda con ella. Bufo, intentando verle el lado gracioso al asunto y me encojo de hombros.

―Es lo que tú digas. Eres la novia, al fin y al cabo.

Sé que en el fondo ella está esperando a que ceda y, ya que lo hago, no puede hallarse más feliz. Como un niño al convencer a sus padres de llevarlo al parque de diversiones. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me devuelvo al probador para quitarme el mantel vomitado por un unicornio que llevo encima. Angela tiene un gusto terrible, me crispa los nervios. Aun así, hace lo posible por agradarme y eso se evidencia al ver el precio de aquella prenda. Setecientas cincuenta y un libras. Para el presupuesto con el que cuenta, la suma es elevada. Me tengo que morder la lengua para no insistirle, pues es una imprudencia de mi parte.

―¿Qué tal va lo de tu vestido de novia? ―pregunta distraída mientras nos dirigimos a la caja―. Es decir, ya has visto el mío, pero yo del tuyo no sé nada…

―Pequeña curiosa. ―sonrío y niego con la cabeza―. La semana pasada fui a New York para que me tomaran las medidas. Mamá tuvo la fantástica idea de que _Carolina Herrera_ lo diseñara y, cómo no, James estuvo encantado… Bah, hicieron un complot y prácticamente me arrastraron al avión.

―¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ―me irrita la alegría tan genuina que demuestra.

_«¿Es que no puedes estar ni un poco celosa por ello? ¡Sé que te has quedado admirada! He visto que guardas una colección de revistas en las que aparecen sus diseños»_.

―Era una sorpresa, así que has de guardar el secreto. ―poso un dedo sobre mis labios y ella asiente con solemnidad―. El boceto es precioso, pero no le he dejado ni a James verlo. Ya sabes, la tonta superstición de que los novios no pueden enterarse de nada de eso.

―Oh, vaya, espero que no sea muy cierta porque Jasper me ha visto probarme el mío en incontables ocasiones. Como su madre es costurera y lo está haciendo, tengo que ir a su casa muy seguido.

―Ah, claro. ―le miro con condescendencia, logrando que haga una casi imperceptible mueca. ¡Ajá! Me regodeo en la crueldad de mi triunfo, aunque trato de disimularlo y cambiar el tema.

Salimos de la boutique y Angela me entrega la bolsa del _«precioso_» traje con complacencia. Podría asegurar que como mi boda se celebrará dos meses después que la suya y yo asimismo la he nombrado dama de honor, tomaré venganza de este fatal atentado; pero mentiría. ¡Ni haciéndolo a propósito tengo tan mal gusto! Además, ella estará feliz aunque le haga vestirse como una banana.

―A unas cuadras hay un café excelente. Vamos, yo te invito y así conversamos más rato.

―No lo sé… es que he quedado con Jasper en unas horas.

―¡Ya me quiere quitar tu tiempo y ni siquiera te ha desposado! Sois injustos ambos. ―bromeo, o más bien, finjo bromear―. Venga, que tampoco es que estés apurada.

Asiente con aquel brillo tan despreocupado, que no es sino otra prueba más de su ingenuidad. Tenso la mandíbula y apuro el paso, ella hace un esfuerzo para poder seguirme. Me hastía en exceso su actitud complaciente. Caminamos lo que queda de trayecto en silencio, la escucho jadear por el ejercicio que hacemos y le paso por alto a aquel gesto.

Entramos al café y nos sentamos junto a la ventana, que da una vista magnífica de la actividad de Londres a esa hora tan ajetreada. Angela toma del vaso de agua que le ha traído la camarera y con un suspiro de satisfacción, alza la vista. Carraspea, se muerde el labio, cruzando las manos por encima de la mesa, comenta:

―No puedo creer que te hayas decidido por fin a dar el gran paso con James.

―Tampoco yo me lo creo, aún es un poco extraño todo esto de la boda.

―¡Qué hablas! Ya llevas casi tres años con él. Es de lo más natural que quieran formalizar el asunto. Hasta me parece tardío. ―dice con tono soñador, juntando ambas manos―. Oh, y como se ha parado delante de toda la fiesta y te ha traído esa preciosidad…

―Angela, tú vas muy precipitada. ―corto con una mueca de desdén, observando la pieza de diamante forjada en oro blanco que adorna mi dedo―. Yo soy prudente, que no es lo mismo a ser lenta.

―¿Precipitada?

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintidós? ―ella asiente y yo chasqueo la lengua, ladeando la cabeza―. ¿Lo ves? A esa edad el matrimonio para mí era como una mala plaga. Qué joven eres, pequeña. Y Jasper, además, es muy mayor para ti…

―Pero ambos funcionamos bien. ―replica enderezándose en su asiento―. Tenemos un año de novios, Alice, y nunca ha sido un obstáculo esa diferencia. Él me ve como su igual y yo, asimismo, soy madura y daré lo mejor de mí para que esto que tenemos nunca se acabe.

―¿Es que tú crees que con un año de relación ya estés lista para manejarlo? ―río con sarcasmo y luego alzo ambas cejas―. Dime, ¿acaso pensaron en vivir un tiempo juntos y darse cuenta de cómo era la convivencia entre ambos? Angela, te estás lanzando al vacío sin saber siquiera si el paracaídas te servirá; puedes estrellarte y el golpe no será grato.

―Siempre te he considerado como una hermana mayor y quiero agradecerte. Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero también sé que Jasper me ama y estoy dispuesta a afrontar riesgos por él.

―Mi opinión al respecto no varía, aunque sabes que tu decisión nunca la he cuestionado. Me alegra por ti.

―Y yo soy feliz de que así sea.

Ah, claro, es que ella es feliz. La felicidad te impulsa a casarte con un hombre diez años mayor y a cambiar todos los placeres de la juventud por una vida en conjunto. Por favor, hasta me ofende una razón tan vaga; un sinsentido que, con el paso del tiempo, se esfumará. Creo que una cría pasional desenfrenada no está a mi nivel. Yo soy más que eso, ¿cierto?

Distraje bastante tiempo a Angela y lo sé. Es una chica que gusta de hablar mucho y yo conozco las palabras correctas para soltarle la lengua, aunque su conversación sea de lo más vacía y falta de interés. ¿Es en serio, Jasper? ¿Te vas a casar con una mujer que tiene como tema de diálogo los seriales románticos que ha visto la noche pasada? Qué decepción, con ello pierdes una cantidad considerable de mi respeto. Nunca te había tenido por alguien frívolo y más cuando la apariencia de esta muchacha no es la gran cosa.

Al final, luego de terminarse la tercera taza de chocolate caliente, mi compañera se vuelve consciente de que ha oscurecido y frunce el ceño. Detiene su perorata por un instante y se observa el reloj que lleva en la muñeca, abriendo mucho los ojos por lo que ve. De manera inocente, no dudo en preguntar:

―¿Qué pasa?

―Oh, mi dios. ¡Se me ha hecho tardísimo! Ya Jasper debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy. ―rebusca en su bolso algún objeto con prisa―. No, no, no. Debo telefonearle, qué cosa tan terrible.

Me muerdo la lengua para no reír por lo bajo y compongo la preocupación más solemne que puedo en mi rostro.

―Lo siento, no fue mi intención que perdieras tu cita.

―Bah, no te culpo. He sido yo, que me olvidé de todo hablándote. ―murmura, llevándose el móvil al oído. Pasado un tiempo, le veo componer una mueca de confusión y luego encogerse de hombros―: No atiende.

―¿Te llevo entonces? ―antes de que rechace mi ayuda, añado―: Llegarás más rápido así que pidiendo un taxi.

―Sí, esto… me apena mucho que tengamos que cortar esta amena charla tan pronto. Prometo que, después de que los preparativos dejen de agobiarme, organizaremos algo.

―Lo comprendo, Angie. ―sonrío ladina, llamando al camarero con un gesto―. Espero que no te reprenda demasiado.

―Jasper no es así. Nunca discutimos por nimiedades.

Aquellas palabras sólo logran ensanchar mi mueca. Oh, pequeña tonta; sólo dile quién te ha hecho perder la cita y verás. Alice, tu mejor amiga, por supuesto. _«Tu mejor amiga»_. Me entretengo acariciando la idea de que él se entere que he pasado toda una tarde con su prometida y que, además, le arruiné los planes.

No sé por qué, pero es reconfortante imaginármelo contrariado.

.

¿Cómo el tiempo se me ha hecho tan inexorable? No hay nada que desease más que retrasar esta semana, pero me ha sido imposible. El sábado es la boda de Jasper y Angela. Además, para colocarle la guinda al pastel, al padre de James le ha dado un paro cardiaco y él ha tenido que tomar el primer avión a Atenas. Fue tan imprevisto que ni siquiera le pude acompañar.

El señor Witherdale se ha salvado de milagro, es un viejo verde millonario que toma mucho Viagra y fuma como un desgraciado. Oh y, gracias a él, este es un jueves de mierda, pues mi prometido no regresará hasta el viernes por la noche y yo ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas vueltas he dado por el jardín. El aire fresco no me está ayudando mucho, creo que hasta logra crisparme más, por lo cual entro de nuevo a la casa.

Busco en la cocina una botella de whiskey, saco un vaso con hielo y me sirvo un trago. Tomo asiento frente al mesón de mármol de la cocina y miro taciturna hacia el exterior. Frente a mí se muestran los rayos de la luna iluminando el jardín a través de una pared hecha con vidrios en su totalidad. Es un paisaje tranquilo, hasta aburrido si se le ve por mucho tiempo; pero hoy, estando sola en casa, no se me ocurre un mejor plan.

Enciendo un cigarrillo y suspiro, rompiendo con ello el silencio tan cortante que se ha formado. En este último mes he estado fumando como una chimenea por toda la presión que tengo encima. Sólo faltan dos meses para mi boda con James. A cada día las proporciones del evento van aumentando más y más. Nunca imaginé que me iba a casar en Grecia, derrochando tanto lujo y en una celebración tan masiva. Para ser sincera, nunca imaginé que me iba a casar; pero aquí estoy, dándole esperanzas a toda esa comunidad de solteronas con un humor de perros. Bueno… no exactamente solterona, que no lo soy, sino más bien _«mujer abrumada por el compromiso de cualquier tipo»_.

Bah, voy por buen camino en la vida. Me casaré por todo lo alto con un hombre que roza la perfección, tengo una casa propia en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, un convertible y un empleo respetable. Creo que mamá puede estar contenta de que su única hija, al menos, no haya resultado una pérdida de nueve jodidos meses dentro de su barriga.

Ugh, ¿de qué voy con toda esta autocompasión patética? Si igual hubiese decidido abortarme, el mundo seguiría girando.

Vale, puede que esté un poco amargada. Oh vaya y al parecer eso no es un descubrimiento notable, sino más bien evidente. Hoy es la despedida de soltero de Jasper, cabe mencionar de paso. No, claro que no llevo todo el día pensándolo. Si tan solo a Angela no se le hubiese ocurrido comentarme, yo podría hasta estar reproduciendo por décimo quinta vez en el mes _Atracción Fatal_ y quedarme dormida a mitad de la película.

Jasper Withlock, vas a casarte en menos de dos días y hoy estás celebrando que así sea. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu armadura de acero? Me dijiste muchas veces que el amor era para débiles, que no iba contigo. Pensé que no me mentías. ¿Te has enamorado acaso? Hemos gastado a lo largo de estos años tanto tiempo escribiéndonos de manera ocasional, conociéndonos a través de una pantalla y nunca tuvimos los cojones de enfrentar la situación cara a cara. Sólo un beso, ¿no? Pero era mi primer beso y yo, de una manera extraña, te guardaba cariño. Ahora una necesidad de desquitarme todas las noches de desvelo, que pasé sin quejarme mientras me contabas tus problemas estúpidos, me invade. Ya sé por qué, un año atrás, cortaste todo el contacto que teníamos. Te habías conseguido a Angela y no querías que me enterara.

―¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ―grito a la nada.

Las palabras se repiten en mi mente, como un molesto eco de mis más ocultos sentimientos. Me incorporo de un tirón y debo agarrarme de nuevo al mesón de mármol para no caer. Quizá esté algo mareada por haberme vaciado media botella de whiskey yo sola. Pero no, no estoy borracha (todavía) y no hay más licor en la casa. Gimo con frustración, beber hasta un coma etílico hubiese sido hasta buena idea. Aún recuerdo con demasiada claridad.

_«Algún día tengo que ganar yo, Jasper»_ pienso mientras subo las escaleras con paso errante. Voy hacia mi habitación, con una secuencia de imágenes reproduciéndose y nublándome el razonamiento. ¡Apenas tenía quince años, por dios! Era una chiquilla sosa que no sabía manejar tal situación. Me dirijo hacia el armario que comparto con James y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, busco abrir el último cajón.

Tiene llave. ¡Claro que tiene llave! He de ser estúpida, esto es algo que ambos disfrutamos de una manera muy privada. En el camino, dejo tiradas por el suelo un montón de cosas, creando un desastre alrededor de mí, hasta que doy con la pequeña pieza de metal. El cuerpo se me hace presa de una ansiedad torturante cuando regreso sobre mis pasos, abro y volteo el cajón completo, escarbando entre aquella pila de prendas.

―¡Ajá! ―exclamo al dar con lo que buscaba, arrastrándome hasta el baño con rapidez―. Es la revancha, Jasper. Se va haciendo hora de divertirme un poco.

_«Vencerás»_ dice la inexplicable intuición que me impulsa hacia esta locura. Y yo le creo, aunque no con ello tenga asegurado un éxito rotundo, hoy he vuelto a pensar en la vida como una aventura a la que hay que arriesgarse. Eso es muy de cuando era adolescente, puede que hubiese vuelto más de una década atrás… _«pero esta vez, será diferente»_.

* * *

**Dios, hoy ha sido un día de lo más ajetreado, no he podido sino hasta ahora acercarme a publicar. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que os guste el capítulo. Sí, ya Alice les debe caer algo mal; y no os culparía, ella no es la víctima en esta historia ni tampoco Jasper, lo cual me agrada mucho a mí. **

**Oh y les dejo el link de la canción del capítulo: http / www youtube com watch? v = _doocJr_Lc. Si hay alguna otra que os recuerde al capítulo, no dudéis en decírmelo. En el anterior, Romy92 me mencionó una que me gustó pero que muchísimo y que quizá en una edición del relato trate de incluir :)**

**Gracias si están leyendo, son puro amors, espero os siga gustando, a pesar de la actitud medio chocante de los personajes ju ju y si quieren y pueden (de que pueden, sí que pueden, que son gratis) dejarme un comentario o alguna opinión, eso sería más amors todavía. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	4. Juegos del demonio

_**Disconforme.**_

* * *

**Los personajes, probablemente todos los nombres que leáis aquí, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía y no acepto plagios.**

**Juegos del demonio. **

_"It's too bad._

_Lord, it's too bad!"_

S.O.S (Too bad), Aerosmith.

Pedazo de papel, aún debajo de la cama de Alice Brandon: 

«_Me pregunto a veces por qué me he vuelto tan mala persona. Bah, decir aquello es un eufemismo; lo que en realidad me pregunto es por qué me volví una puta. Digo, ¿cuándo pasó? Entre la adolescencia y la ruptura con mi tercer novio, Royce, me di cuenta de que el sexo opuesto era básico, muy básico. El idiota desvirgador me dejó con un ego magullado; pero se lo agradezco muy en el fondo, porque de él aprendí cómo le gustaba a los hombres que los tratase, o mejor dicho, cómo reducirles el cociente intelectual al de una babosa con retraso. _

_Ahora, por ejemplo, acabo de seducir al prometido de mi mejor amiga ¡dos días antes de su boda! Y lo que necesité fue un traje negro de cuero, porque el cuero en especial a él le pone, y unas clases de baile que James me había pagado luego de muchos ruegos. Creo que en el fondo mi novio sabía que no era una buena idea. Soy un peligro. Un peligro de tacones de aguja y lencería sexy._»

.

Lo que a cualquiera se le vendría a la mente con la simple mención de una «despedida de soltero» eran clubes nudistas, alcohol y excesos de una noche. Sin embargo, la despedida de soltero de Jasper estaba resultando ser todo lo contrario. Quizá era en parte porque sus dos hermanos mayores ya estaban casados y tenían una familia por la cual salir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente o quizá por su propio carácter, pues nunca había sido amante de las fiestas ni tampoco era demasiado sociable.

―Esto parece un velorio. ―dijo Emmett―. ¡Joder! Nadie se está muriendo. Bueno, tú te estás casando y eso es probablemente peor; pero…

Jasper observó al único amigo que había podido conservar a través de los años. Habían sido inseparables desde el sexto grado, cuando lo había defendido de un bravucón que intentaba robarle el almuerzo. Ahora estaban allí, luego de más de una década de convivencia. Ambos habían decidido huirle al matrimonio como al mismo demonio al salir de la universidad y darse cuenta de que, a partir de cierta edad, las mujeres tenían ese interés. Emmett, al menos, no había cambiado de parecer y seguía siendo un libertino.

―Serás tonto. Angela no me ha embrujado, pese a que tú lo creas así. La boda va porque yo la he propuesto. ―al ver la mueca del aludido, añadió―: Y también he propuesto yo que se celebre aquí en casa mi despedida de soltero. Es jueves, mañana los mortales comunes salen a trabajar.

―Es por eso que todos ustedes sois unos aburridos. ―replicó entrecerrando los ojos y señalando a cada uno de los presentes―. Espero que al menos hayan contratado una stripper.

La mirada asesina que recibió fue suficiente para adivinar la respuesta: de ninguna manera. Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su amigo, dándole un trago a su cerveza. No había persona más apática sobre el planeta tierra que Jasper, en muchos casos le tachaban de insensible; pero él sabía que, detrás de aquella gélida fachada, había escondida una necesidad terrible de nunca perder el control. Lo sabía de la misma forma en que sabía que Angela sería más un títere que una esposa y que esa era la razón por la cual esa relación había durado tanto.

Carlisle, el hermano mayor de Jasper, se puso de pie y se dirigió al equipo de sonido que estaba sobre una mesita en la esquina izquierda de la sala. Encendió el aparato y el sonido de una muy conocida banda hizo eco por el lugar. _Aerosmith. _Aquel grupo había marcado por antonomasia la adolescencia de los cuatro hombres que en ese momento se encontraban allí. Edward, que hasta ese momento había hablado poco, inclinó la cabeza en gesto de aprobación.

―Al menos tenemos buena música. ―dijo.

―Al menos ―masculló resignado Emmett.

Creía que los hermanos Whitlock no le habían dado la importancia que ameritaba a organizar esa celebración. Si le hubiesen dejado a él hacerse cargo, la cosa hubiese pintado diferente; pero al parecer todos allí eran demasiado serios como para divertirse un rato. Hasta el propio Jasper lograba exasperarlo de vez en cuando con sus maneras de hombre mayor.

Eran ya las once menos quince cuando el timbre sonó. Fue algo que todos consideraron fuera de lugar; no esperaban a nadie más. Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza, como preguntándose quién podía ser. Al segundo llamado habían vuelto a su habitual estado de desinterés. Emmett, siendo el primero en reaccionar, se puso de pie.

―Yo voy.

Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, deteniéndose de paso en la cocina por una cerveza y abrió. Entonces, se quedó de piedra: hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que tenía enfrente. Tuvo que ver dos veces a la mujer para comprender de qué iba el tema. La recorrió de arriba abajo con lentitud y luego hizo una mueca de incomodidad al notar que ella le alzaba una ceja. Decir que era sexy era un eufemismo.

―Joder. ―dijo en voz baja ―. ¿Te han contratado ellos, verdad?

La chica sólo sonrió, mostrando unos dientes tan blancos que casi brillaban.

«_Las calladas son peores_» se recordó mentalmente mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara. Es que no podía creer que le salieran con eso tales mojigatos. No es que ella fuese vulgar, que no lo era, sino que quizá la pinta de dominatrix la hacía ver demasiado imponente como para no atentar contra su tranquilidad. Estaba vestida de cuero, con unas botas que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas y una máscara negra. Emmett tuvo ganas de que sacara algún látigo para hacer la cosa más morbosa.

Consideró, al conducirla a donde se hallaban los demás, que era su deber poner el ambiente. Así que apagó las luces y puso la música en un volumen más bajo. Le gustó el tema que sonaba en ese momento. _Sweet emotion. _Parecía hasta hecho para el momento. Hizo una seña a la mujer para que pasase adelante.

―Ha llegado. ― anunció.

La noche había comenzado oficialmente y antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar, la chica hizo acto de presencia. Desfiló con una increíble seguridad frente a todos, captando primero la atención y luego haciendo gala de unos seductores movimientos que no dieron lugar a palabras. Se aproximaba lo suficiente como para incitarlos, pero no se dejaba tocar.

_«You got good news but you're a real good liar»_

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Emmett. Ella le dio una sonrisa, esta vez divertida, mientras se le acercaba. Bailó con él, moviendo sus caderas y sosteniéndole por los hombros para que no pudiese pararse. Sus manos viajaron hasta su rostro y se inclinó. Pudo sentir su aliento sobre la cara, estaba casi sobre él justo cuando le pellizcó la mejilla de manera juguetona y se incorporó de nuevo, dejándolo aturdido. Respiró de nuevo, siguiendo su rumbo y observando que ahora se dirigía hacia Jasper que se hallaba inmóvil como una presa más que fácil.

―Nunca pensé que fuesen capaces de traerle una stripper. ―le confesó a Carlisle, removiéndose en el sofá para disimular su _incomodidad_.

―Sí ―murmuró distraído él. Luego frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza―. Espera… ¿capaces? ¿No la has contratado tú?

―¿Yo? ¡Cómo va a ser!

―¿Quién carajo la ha contratado entonces? ―intervino Edward dándoles una mirada de advertencia.

«_Stadin' in front just shakin´your ass.»_

Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo para presenciar el espectáculo que tenía lugar. La chica se había montado a horcajadas sobre Jasper y éste la agarraba de la cintura. Ya no tenía la máscara y cuando se giró pudieron observar su cara. Emmett no la reconoció; pero ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Antes de que hubiesen podido hacer algo, vieron que ella le estaba rodeando la cintura con las piernas, y él se ponía de pie, alzándola de ese modo, para llevarla fuera de la estancia con premura.

Les dejó tan descolocados que cuando se incorporaron ya la pareja había desaparecido. Oyeron una puerta cerrarse y posteriormente tuvieron que ir revisando cada habitación. Carlisle les encontró cinco minutos después; pero al disponerse a abrir la puerta, se dio de frente con una posibilidad que no había considerado.

―Tiene llave. ―masculló entre dientes―. Maldita sea.

―¿Pero qué…? ―interrogó extrañado Emmett.

La respuesta obtenida fue una mirada preocupada de Edward, que apenas le llevaba dos años de edad a Jasper y por tanto era el hermano más cercano.

―Yo sé por qué vino. ―dijo―. Esto pinta muy mal.

.

Alice no había pensado nunca que aquello fuese tan simple aunque hubiese ido hasta allá con una seguridad inherente en sí misma. Había recordado a Emmett de la secundaria, pero él a su vez no la había reconocido a ella. Ese fue el determinante en el triunfo de su cuestión. Lo demás resultó solo; sabía atraer la atención de los hombres y ya con el atuendo tenía media batalla librada. Luego, comenzó a moverse y notó que Jasper no le quitaba la vista de encima. Él en la oscuridad no la había distinguido.

Aun así, hubo un momento de flaqueza que la había llevado a la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. La había mirado directo a los ojos y ella había dejado que le tocara. Todo pasó muy rápido; de repente ya no estaba cerca, sino montada encima de él. En medio de aquellas intempestivas emociones, decidió tomar la iniciativa y besarlo. A su vez, Jasper la besó también y ambos se olvidaron de lo que les rodeaba por unos fugaces segundos. Volvieron a la realidad y Alice no impidió que le quitara la máscara; porque de igual manera ya la había descubierto.

Ahora estaban allí. Él se la había llevado cargada hasta la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces y cuando la dejó en el suelo, había pasado el seguro y posteriormente se había vuelto para seguir besándola. Aunque a ella le había gustado aquella desaforada pasión, desde el principio se había negado a descartar la posibilidad. Por ello, esquivándolo, no dudó en preguntar:

―¿Estás borracho?

―Un poco.

―Entonces olvídalo, nada va a pasar. ―ante la mirada de desconcierto que le dirigió Jasper, chasqueó la lengua―. No quiero que mañana quieras atribuirle la culpa al alcohol. Quiero que estés consciente, que recuerdes en cada momento a tu prometida.

―Maldita seas. ―masculló él, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y pasándose una mano por el pelo―. Has arruinado el momento. Vete, finjamos que nada de esto pasó.

―¿Realmente quieres eso? ―dio un paso atrás, alzando una ceja con sorna. Desamarró de un tirón el lazo que tenía el top en el centro, con lo cual quedó abierto. Jasper pudo entrever el sujetador rojo y luego, cuando Alice se deshizo de la pieza y ésta cayó al suelo, tuvo que tragar y hacer un esfuerzo para no quedársele mirando como idiota―. Pides que me aleje pero tus ojos dicen lo contrario. Vaya, debe ser una frígida. ¿No te complace, verdad?

―Eres una…

Se acercó amenazante; pero ella apenas se inmutó cuando la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza. Conocía muy bien esa pose de cazador y aprovechó el momento justo de vacilación que tuvo para sonreírle maliciosa, sabiendo que él no se podría resistir. Irritado por saberse superado por la situación y la besó con fuerza. Alice gimió dentro de su boca y hundió los dedos en sus cabellos, dejándose llevar por aquel descontrol. El borroso recuerdo de sus quince años era una nimiedad en comparación con aquello.

―¿Ya estás sobrio? ―murmuró con la respiración errática, separándose apenas un poco.

Él la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, bajando las manos hasta la curva de su espalda, y más allá, hasta su trasero.

―Estoy jodidamente sobrio.

Lo detuvo en el momento en el que le sintió trazar un camino de besos hasta el borde de su sujetador y con ambas manos sobre su pecho lo empujó hacia atrás.

―Mírame y dime que la recuerdas.

―La recuerdo. ―contestó sin quitar ni un segundo su atención de esos diabólicos ojos grises―. Recuerdo a Angela, pero te deseo a ti, Alice.

.

Haber sido despertado por algún desgraciado sin corazón que decide tirarte un vaso de agua fría en la cara es una razón más que obvia para cometer un asesinato. Al menos, así lo pensó Emmett en el momento en que abrió los ojos sobresaltado y cayó por la impresión del sofá al suelo.

―¿Qué coñ..? ―miró hacia arriba y gimió llevándose una mano a la cara―. ¡Que te den, Carlisle! ¿Es que no deberías estar trabajando?

―Chist. ―le interrumpió el aludido, bajando la voz y señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo―. Aún no han salido.

―¿Crees que? ¿Tú crees que…?

Se halló incapaz de completar la frase cuando vio la mirada resignada de Carlisle acompañando su encogimiento de hombros.

―No lo sé, supongo; pero es que mi hermano no es así.

―Ningún hombre es así hasta que es así. ―replicó de manera filosófica incorporándose de un tirón.

―Edward ya se fue y tú no estás siendo de ayuda.

Emmett abrió la boca para replicar, pero se encontró con un ruido proveniente del pasillo que le hizo silenciarse al instante.

―¡Ahí vienen! ¿Y ahora…?

No pudo terminar la frase, pues su acompañante ya le estaba halando del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del recibidor. Lo llevó hasta la cocina y le obligó a ocultarse detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Alice y Jasper aparecieron unos minutos después y él la pudo ver mejor con la claridad del día. El vestido corto le sentaba de maravilla, aunque no parecía tener una facha demasiado digna aquel día.

―Dios… ¿esa es dientes-chuecos-Brandon? ―soltó un silbido por lo bajo―. Le hizo maravillas la edad. Esta buenísima.

Carlisle le dio una mirada asesina y con un golpe en el brazo le indicó que guardara silencio.

―Auch.

―Que te calles. ―ordenó―. Así no vamos a escuchar nada.

El aludido se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, porque no era como si hubiese demasiado para escuchar; bastaba tener dos ojos para comprender lo que había pasado ahí. Aun así, pegó el oído junto a la puerta y prestó atención al diálogo que tenía lugar al otro lado.

―Al menos nos hemos quedado solos. ―habló Jasper.

―¿No querías que me viera tu familia? Por dios, si yo soy lo mejor que habrás tenido la suerte de conquistar…

Los dos espías intercambiaron una mirada significativa. La situación no pintaba bien y aun así Emmett tuvo que reprimir las ganas de resoplar. Alice no se equivocaba; las mujeres con las que estaba su amigo eran más bien anodinas.

―¿Siempre eres así tan ególatra?

―Sólo me gusta recordarte la suerte que tienes.

―Esto no debió pasar.

―Qué buen momento para sentirte culpable. ―se carcajeó ella―. De verdad, me muero por quedarme y verte sumirte en la pútrida autocompasión del día antes de tu boda; pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. James llega hoy de Grecia y le tengo una sorpresa especial.

―¿Le vas a contar cómo gritabas ayer mi nombre? El problema es que él no te satisface, ¿cierto? Por eso te has vuelto una zorra.

Ese lado de su carácter de fue casi una novedad para Carlisle y Emmett. Nunca le habían notado tal irritación ni tampoco tan malas maneras hacia alguien. Además, con aquella frase, quedaba descartado cualquier beneficio de la duda. Sí, había tenido una aventura con Alice y era imposible negarlo; pese a que, ciertamente, _él no era así_.

―Para ya tus celos, que no tienes con qué juzgarme. Tú eres un cabrón que se ha tirado a la mejor amiga de su prometida dos días antes de su boda. ¿No es ese un comportamiento más indigno? ―bufó, con algo que se interpretaba como molestia―. Pobre imbécil; si lo quieres saber, pues bien: James es un amante excepcional y tiene un cuerpo que te quita el aliento.

Jasper se masajeó las sienes y soltó un pesado suspiro, cerrando los ojos. ―Lárgate, Alice. Me das dolor de cabeza.

―Espero que el sábado tengas cojones y te cases con esa cría, porque de lo que hicimos no hay nada que pensar. ―dijo con un tono gélido―. Nos vemos, ya vas a notar que te encanta el vestido que llevo para la fiesta de tu boda.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo y luego precedió el silencio. Ambos entrometidos se incorporaron y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron a enfrentar a Jasper. Lo encontraron tumbado en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

―No me jodan, por favor. ―dijo sin alzar la vista―. Yo ya me he jodido solo.

* * *

**La canción: http / / www youtube com / watch? v = U4GNBvzkZow**

**Ou, no me odien; debí publicar pero la vida no es fácil y comencé clases y la rutina me consumió. OS dejo un capítulo largo en compensación. Espero os guste (bueno, dentro de lo que cabe) Me encanta poder hacer a Alice más fuerte, más segura.. más qué se yo, malvada? muahahha, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Será sólo una aventura de una noche y pasaran de ello luego? ¿O se habrán quedado enganchados? Pues.. *sonido de telenovela* véalo en el próximo capítulo. **

**Gracias por leer y favear y comentar y alertear- si la palabra existe, que no creo jaja- de verdad estoy cansadisísima, pero en el próx cap menciono a todos los que no les agradecí en este por los reviews :3**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	5. Los menesteres de un hombre casado

_**Disconforme.**_

* * *

**Los personajes, probablemente todos los nombres que leáis aquí, son de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía y no acepto plagios.**

**Los menesteres de un hombre casado.**

_"Oh, well imagine,_

_as I´m pacing the pews in a church corridor"._

I write sins not tragedies, Panic at the disco!

Entonces, es el día de tu boda. Entonces, ayer te tiraste a la mejor amiga de tu novia y aquello te gustó tanto que aún te tiene perturbado. Entonces, te sientes culpable. Vale, ese es el orden que debo seguir; el único problema es que no me siento culpable. No sentirme culpable me hace sentir doblemente culpable, ¿entienden? Bueno, no hace falta que me entiendan, me da igual; sólo quiero que quede claro algo: Alice Brandon es el demonio hecho mujer. Si no, ¿de qué otra forma la puedo describir?

«_¡Que ya pares con eso, imbécil!_» me grita esa voz dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Saben? La que les dice cuando algo está mal y les impide hacer estupideces; muchos la llaman conciencia o sentido común. Yo la llamo _Cristal_. Cristal es nombre de perra y esa desgraciada es una verdadera perra. Lo digo en serio. Es que, claro, Cristal: es excelente que no hayas aparecido el jueves por la noche para impedirme nada; pero que ahora, por el contrario, estés de lo más habladora. ¿El sostén de Alice te dejó sin palabras, acaso? Joder, a mí sí me dejó sin palabras, antes no tenía esas… «_¿Y vas a seguir pensando en ella aun hoy? ¡Es tu boda!_»

Sacudo la cabeza con obstinación mientras me ajusto los puños de la camisa. Tiene razón; aquello es insano. Verme en el espejo con aquel traje negro y el cabello recogido hacia atrás me hace sentir viejo. Pienso en Angela y tengo que apartar la vista de mi reflejo, siendo incapaz de mirarme a mí mismo a los ojos. Ella es joven, es fresca e inocente, ¿por qué quiere casarse conmigo? Tal vez porque también es tonta, porque yo no me querría.

Antes de incorporarme, me observo por última vez y noto que estoy más pálido. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¡Que hoy me caso, les he dicho! Es una de esas decisiones que sólo se toman una vez en la vida. Bueno, al menos para mí, es una decisión que se debe tomar bien para hacerlo sólo una vez en la vida. Pero no me crean mucho; existen los divorcios y toda la cosa, que somos civilizados y estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno. Aunque creo que la iglesia católica no acepta los divorcios… bah, sigo considerando todavía la irreversibilidad del asunto, como si fuese necesario considerarla.

Me casaré con Angela porque sé que con ella podré construir un matrimonio duradero y estable. Eso no es un sinónimo de felicidad, pero no importa porque yo nunca he sido feliz. Al menos, sí lo es de seguridad y si hay algo que en este mundo me sea más imprescindible, es la seguridad. Ella es una buena chica, quizá demasiado buena para mí. ¿Comprenden el típico cliché del «_no te merezco, soy un monstruo_»? Desde el jueves en la noche me di cuenta de que puedo aplicarlo para mi existencia. Vuelvo a pasarme una mano por la cara, como intentando borrar los recuerdos y por ende la culpa, de mi cerebro.

―Jasper. ―estaba tan ensimismado que no me he dado cuenta de esa presencia―. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

―¿Ah?

Miró confundido a la mujer que está parada en el marco de la puerta y ella me sonríe en respuesta.

―Ya es hora.

―Lo sé. ―suspiro―. Gracias por avisarme, mamá.

―¿Qué les pasa a tus hermanos que están hoy tan callados?

Me encojo de hombros, sin ser capaz de formular una respuesta creíble para mi madre. Mentir es más fácil cuando no hay palabras de por medio.

―Sois muy extraños ustedes los hombres.

Alzo una ceja, divirtiéndome con su desconcierto.

―Y las mujeres asimismo.

Ella rueda los ojos y antes de irse, me recuerda otra vez:

―Te quiero afuera en cinco. La ceremonia está por comenzar.

.

Y estuve afuera en menos de cinco, cabe destacar. Hice acopio de un increíble valor y tomé del brazo a mi madre mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia y sonaba la muy conocida marcha nupcial. Sentía sobre mí las miradas de todos los presentes; pero en especial hubo algunas que se me hizo difícil ignorar. Estaban Carlisle y Edward, que se negaban a dirigirme la palabra luego de que les comunicara la decisión que había tomado de seguir con la boda. Por otra parte, Emmett, que nunca me reprochaba nada, me veía con una no disimulada compasión.

Y de último estaba Alice, observando la ceremonia desde los primeros bancos. Había venido acompañada del niño bonito que tenía por novio y no dejaba de sonreír y de andar de un lado a otro con tal desenvoltura que parecía que nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Eran sus ojos los que más quería evitar y los que, por otra parte, mi instinto me hacía buscar justo en ese momento. Iba ataviada con un vestido color rosa pastel que distaba tanto de su característico aspecto y me hacía dudar de si en realidad había sido ella la mujer vestida de cuero negro. No parecía ella, pero la faceta de femineidad sutil no le sentaba mal del todo.

Me descubrí viéndola más de lo que era correcto ver a los invitados y volteé hacia el altar, notando que el puesto que debía ocupar el sacerdote aún seguía vacío. ¿Los sacerdotes llegaban después de los novios? No me juzguen, llevo casi veinte años sin pisar un templo y sólo lo estoy haciendo hoy por la reticencia de Angela de no saltarse la debida ceremonia católica; porque ella sí que es muy de esas cosas.

Pasan unos minutos en los que sopeso la idea de que mi novia me haya dejado plantado y del cómo reaccionaría de ser así. Creo que sería interesante ser un mártir y aun así, no soportaría que hiriesen mi ego de esa manera, aunque en el fondo lo mereciese, Las cavilaciones se detienen más temprano que tarde, cuando aparece al fondo del pasillo una figura blanca e inmaculada. Mi prometida. Contengo el aliento.

Su arreglo es austero pero muy bien trabajado. Al final del cabello se le hacen unos bucles que enmarcan su rostro ovalado. Está muy linda. Muy linda y todo lo ha hecho para agradarme a mí. Eso me conmueve, me produce un sentimiento de se-me-revolvió-el-no-sé-qué y me hace esbozar una media sonrisa. Pese a todo ella me ama y tengo ahora la convicción de que yo asimismo podré construir un amor muy certero con su ayuda.

Llega a mi lado y nos tomamos de las manos mientras el sacerdote hace su aparición. La ceremonia comienza y yo, pese a haber asistido unas semanas atrás al curso del qué sé yo para poder casarme, estoy de lo más ajeno a las palabras de aquel religioso. Repito como una buena mascota entrenada lo que me toca repetir y cuando llega el momento del consentimiento todos aguardan expectantes ante nosotros. Esto se pondrá bueno, ha llegado la hora.

―Jasper Withlock, ¿acepta recibir a Angela Weber como esposa, y promete serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de su vida?

Tengo el instinto de mirar hacia atrás y abarcar la inmensidad del lugar. Entonces sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Aquel color gris brilla burlón, desafiándome. Volteo de nuevo, tratando de disimular mi turbación y tomo aire.

―Sí, acepto.

«_Para que veas que cojones no me faltan, Alice_».

―Angela Weber, ¿acepta recibir a Jasper Withlock como esposo, y promete serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de su vida?

Ella sonríe y le sonrío de vuelta. Tratando de infundirle la confianza que yo mismo no poseo.

―Sí, acepto.

Luego de eso, no hay marcha atrás; sólo una infinita expectativa ante el vacío al que acabo de saltar cuando el sacerdote recita las palabras de costumbre.

―El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Joder, qué frasecita: «_Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre_»_._

Ahora que lo pienso, es un excelente momento para confesaros algo: no creo en Dios desde lo diecisiete años. 

.

El problema con Angela es básicamente uno: ¡tiene veintidós años y sigue siendo virgen! ¿Es romántico? ¡Mucho, por supuesto! Para alguien que sea romántico; para alguien que sea un príncipe y que le dé el significado que merece el ser el primer hombre en la vida de una mujer. Para mí lo que significa es una completa locura. Digo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿no? Una mujer a esa edad no puede no haber tenido sexo. Es raro. Es perturbante. Es… _demasiado tierno. _Tierno como esos ositos que aparecían en la tele y siempre odié.

No es que yo odie a mi esposa, por su puesto; es sólo que la situación me abruma. La primera vez duele, eso se lo he oído a muchas mujeres. Y a mí me ha tocado el papel de desflorador, o cualquier mierda de esas. ¿Y si no soy un buen amante? ¿Y si llego a ser tan malo que le dejo un trauma de por vida? ¿Y qué hago si luego ella no quiere volver a saber del tema? Bueno, podríamos pasar de esa actividad conyugal. Seríamos un matrimonio sin sexo, como hemos sido asimismo un noviazgo sin sexo.

Chasqueo la lengua y trato de resignarme por anticipado a cualquiera de las opciones en las que pueda desembocar la noche.

Luego de registrarnos en el hotel y de que nos hubiesen asignado una habitación, hemos estado una hora en mutua evasión; pero cuando ella sale del baño, sólo con una bata cubriéndola, comprendo que ha llegado el momento en que no podremos evitar el tema. Me fijo en su cabello mojado y en cómo las gotas se deslizan desde su piel hasta el suelo mientras se acerca y se sienta frente a mí.

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―pregunta al notar que no he levantado la vista a su llegada.

Sacudo la cabeza mirándola como por primera vez y descubriendo que, ciertamente, esa es la primera vez que la miro en realidad.

―¿Confías en mí?

―Siempre he confiado en ti, Jasper.

Su voz es un susurro y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Le agarro la cara con ambas manos, obligándola a encararme así y junto su frente con la mía.

―Gracias por hacerlo.

«_Lo peligroso es que confías demasiado_» admito abatido, perdiéndome en el café de sus ojos y pensando al mismo tiempo en unos grises muy lejanos.

.

Si la curiosidad morbosa os mata, pues déjenme contaros una cosa: Angela no resultó con ninguna secuela post-noche de bodas como había temido. Es más, me dijo que le había agradado. Y era cierto. Le agradó tanto, que apenas salimos de la habitación para disfrutar de las maravillosas instalaciones del hotel después de esa primera vez.

Angela es una chica tímida que aun en la cama no termina de desinhibirse. Para ser sinceros, esperaba que así fuese y no dudo que con el tiempo seguirá de la misma forma. No es una amante excepcional, pero es mi esposa y me siento cómodo haciendo el amor con ella. Me siento cómodo en general estando con ella; excepto en los momentos en los que me pongo a pensar. Cuando me pongo a pensar no me siento cómodo estando con nadie.

Ahora, por ejemplo, me ha sobrevenido un arranque de lucidez dentro de toda la utopía de la luna de miel y he salido a caminar por la orilla de la playa en la madrugada. El romper de las olas y la brisa marina me hacen evocar mis vacaciones de la infancia, cuando venía a Milán con mi familia y pasábamos un rato agradable.

Más allá, está mi adolescencia. Está cuando llegó una chica nueva al colegio que acababa de mudarse a la capital y apenas tenía doce años; el preciso instante en que conocí a Alice Brandon como una pecosa con aparatos y faldas acampanadas. Nadie podría decirme a lo que llegó todo aquello y lo jodidamente bien que nos habíamos entendido en la cama esa noche. No voy a encontrar nunca a nadie más con quién llevar el tema de ese modo; y uno de los factores determinantes para esa convicción es este: acabo de casarme, no tengo que buscar a nadie más para ello que a mi esposa.

De repente, suspiro y me detengo. He terminado de aceptar la derrota inminente sin siquiera librar una batalla. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo trasero y busco en los contactos un número al que no he recurrido en más de un año. «_Me he vuelto un pusilánime, o quizá siempre lo he sido»_. Llamo y al segundo tono me atienden, lo cual no me permite darle más vueltas al asunto.

―_¿Hola? ¿Jasper?_

―Hablemos, Alice. ―digo―. Necesito desesperadamente hablar.

.

Decir que la rutina es un tedio no sería cierto en estos momentos en que tan extrañas costumbres se me están volviendo un factor común. Salgo del trabajo a las cuatro en punto y me encuentro con Alice en un café que está a dos cuadras de su casa. Sólo la primera vez habíamos arreglado nuestras citas, luego simplemente vinimos y fingimos que es sorpresivo el que ambos coincidamos; aunque bien sabemos que todo el día nos estamos esperando.

Con ella es divertido jugar a los desconocidos y así conocernos mejor en esa aventura de unas horas que nos lleva de forma irremediable a su habitación. O a su sofá. O a su cocina. En general solemos ser creativos porque ideas nos sobran pero tiempo nos falta. Al terminar a Alice le gusta pasearse desnuda por la casa y a mí no me molesta verla. Así es tan simple, tan que parece una quinceañera, pese a todas sus carencias de recato, que me deslumbra.

Yo, por mi parte, siempre enciendo un cigarro, «_no más, porque de los placeres culposos se debe tener poco»_, y luego busco la forma de disimular el aliento a tabaco. A Angela no le gusta que fume, cuando comencé a salir con ella ya estaba dejando el vicio. Ahora es sólo un toque que le añade más de prohibido a lo nuestro.

Hoy, mientras Alice está en la terraza, me distraigo husmeando en su habitación. Veo en su mesa de noche un libro viejo y me da la suficiente curiosidad como para agarrarlo. «_Rayuela»_ reza el desgastado título en letras negras. Me deja de piedra porque ese es mi libro favorito y al abrirlo, veo que está marcado en el primer capítulo. Lo analizo, sin leerlo porque ya conozco de memoria esas líneas, y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

«_¿Encontraría a La Maga?_»

―¿Qué haces?

La voz a mi espalda me sobresalta, como si de un niño al que le han descubierto en media travesura se tratase. Suelto una risita nerviosa y miro sobre mi hombro cómo se aproxima hacia mí.

―Julio Cortázar estaba loco. ―digo señalando el libro para salir del paso―. Pero es de los locos de quienes más se aprende.

.

Ese viernes por la noche llego a casa más tarde de lo acostumbrado y un poco hastiado. He pasado toda la tarde con Alice porque James no está en la ciudad. Todo había ido bien, o como se supone que nos iba cuando estábamos juntos, hasta la sola mención de su boda. Faltan tres semanas y ella lo dice como si tal. Como si le valiera una mierda que yo estando en esa posición, le escuchara comentarme de los preparativos.

De que la aerolínea que contrataron para el transporte de los pasajeros hasta Santorini no la terminaba de convencer, de que el hotel en el que se iban a alojar los invitados era de la familia Witherdale, de que el blanco no le agradaba, porque aunque su vestido ascendía a la exorbitante suma de los cuarenta mil dólares por ser un diseño exclusivo, le parecía que el color de la pureza en ella era cínico y, además, le hacía ver gorda.

¿Soy acaso yo su organizador de eventos? Alice, con sus maneras poco ortodoxas, me pone los nervios; me habla de su casamiento con otro hombre, mientras se lía la caja completa de cigarros, luego de que hemos hecho el amor. Es ahí cuando exploto, le digo que es una zorra, que compadezco al pobre hombre con el que se ha comprometido y, volviéndome a vestir con un movimiento mecánico, salgo de esa casa profiriendo mil y un maldiciones.

Al estar afuera me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me importa ese tema y de lo bien que le he demostrado a ella que es así. Creo que le divierte de una manera retorcida, o al menos esa es la teoría que mejor me va.

Por otra parte, al llegar a casa intento desligar mis problemas y no portarme mal con mi esposa; pero es más difícil de lo que parece cuando noto que me ha estado preparando una cena deliciosa que me sirve con el mayor esmero. Su complacencia me irrita porque me hace entender mejor el tipo de basura que soy. Es por eso que como en silencio, para tratar de frenar todas las antipatías que me revuelven la cabeza.

―¿Jasper?

Alzo la vista de mi plato de comida y veo que Angela no ha tocado el suyo. Frunzo el ceño.

―¿Pasa algo, Angie?

Ella suelta una risita y niega con la cabeza en gesto evasivo.

―Es que, yo…

―Amor, lo que sea que quieras, dímelo. ―corto algo inquieto―. No te andes con rodeos.

Es ahí que suspira y me mira fijamente. En sus ojos hay una determinación que sólo aumenta mi sorpresa al decir:

―Quiero que busquemos un hijo.

* * *

**Link de la canción: http /www youtube com / watch? v=- rsYiu7nPIk  
**

**Hola, me estoy portando bien y me llegó la inspiración, así que osdejo este capítulo. Yo en este momento, ya de ya, he quedado muy conforme con el resultado. Quizá en unos días lo odie visceralmente o cualquier locura. El hecho, es que lamento que no haya sido nada como lo imaginan, ya yo me tenía planteado el tema del matrimonio así y eso sí que no cambia. Por cierto, he escrito el epílogo en un momento de aburrimiento infinito... pero aún no me defino en dejar eso que he escrito. Qué sé yo, sólo les cuento.**

**Créanme, a mí me duele más que a nadie hacer sufrir a mis personajes (en realidad me divierto, pero trato de martirizarme jaj) Así que.. cuéntenme sus opiniones, me da curiosidad saber qué pensáis. **

**Asimismo, gracias a: Romy92, andy, shiru92, Alice Maggio - Whitlock, y Connie1 por sus reviews y por los favoritos y alertas también gracias! Me hacéis muy feliz *corazones infinitos***

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


End file.
